Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia/Credits
Starring the Voices of *Elina: Kelly Sheridan *Bibble: Lee Tockar *Fungus Maximus: Christopher Gaze *Laverna: Kathleen Barr *Nori: Chiara Zanni *Sea Butterfly: Andrea Libman *Yellow Merfairy: Brittney Wilson *Wise Fish: Pam Hyatt *Dandelion: Tabitha St. Germain *Azura: Venus Terzo *Deep Bibble: Blu Mankuma *Nalu: Alessandro Juliani *Shellie/Delphine: Nicole Oliver *Fungus 1 & 2: Lee Tockar *Teeny Mermaid: Tabitha St. Germain *Purple Merfairy: Venus Terzo *Pink Merfairy: Teryl Rothery *Opera Bibble: Raphael Wagner Associated Acts Organisation Associate Producer *Tiffany J. Shuttleworth Voice Director *Terry Klassen Voice Casting *Voicebox Productions Inc. Special Thanks *Rick Mischel Business Development Manager *Michael O'Brien Animation Department Head *Corey Barnard *Jared Johnson Animation Directors *Conrad Helten *Jeremy McCarron *Gino Nichele Supervising Animators *Carleen Lay *David Lee *Dustin Trenton Pre-Vis Animators *Chris Buckley *Francis Cardeno *Jackie Fortin *Shona Galbraith *Conrad Helton *Stephen King *Colleen Morton *Colin Oleksyn Lead Animators *Larry Anderson *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Jackie Fortin *Shona Galbraith *Stephen King *Colleen Morton *Colin Oleksyn Animators *Brian Ahlf *Yoav Binyamini *Jeremy Brown *Jeff Burt *Chris Cairns *Eric Cheung *Luke De Winter *Peter Donnelly *Wayne Gunn *Christine Hubbard *Julius Kwan *Oscar Lo *Ricardo Rodrigues *Christina Roodenburg *Lake Pearson *David Pereira *Clayton Ryan *Graham Silva *Bart Skorupski *Kelly Starke *Jefferson Takahashi *Mike White *Stephen Yu *Aaron Zacher Manager of Creative Services *Joanne Bondoc Art Director *Rob Jensen Designers *Kevin Chai *Shaun Martens *Sean Newton *Pam Prostarr *Lil Reichmann *Sheila Turner Production Manager *Cherish Bryck Assistant Director *Anita Lee Production Coordinator *Kelly Shin Production Tracker *Julia Ferguson Film Editor *Michael Dowding Production Avid Editors *Sylvain Blais *Simon Davidson *Cassandra Mackay Technical Director *Derek Waters Technical/FX Animators **Robin Dutta *Winston Fan *Jayme Vandusen Modeling Department Head *Larry DeFlorio Modeling Supervisor *James Wallace Lead Modeler *Joel Olmstead Senior Character Modeler *Cecilia Ku *Shawn McCorkindale *Wayne Wong Chong Senior Environment Modeler *Greg Lohr Rigging Technical Director *Marco Poon Character Rigger *Richard Trska Senior Modelers *Fred Pashe *Kevin Hsu Modelers *Jimmy Chang *Lawrence Chang *Hoang Do *Zeynep Dogu Cameron *Travis Guthrie *Itai Irad *Sid Katz *Jody Tidsbury *Francois Van Eedn *Lan Yao Digital Imaging Group Department Head *Phil Mitchell *Rick Stringfellow Lighting Supervisor *Patrick Beauchamp Lead Set Lighting Artist *Frederic Simard Senior Lighting Artists *Richard Ahtow *Aeron Kline *Andrei Stirbu Lighting Artists *James Cain *Josh Enes *Chris McNish *Sarah Miyashita *Dominic Remane Lead Render Technician *Paul Cordick Render Technicians *Karl Bildstein *Conrad Chow *Peter Donnelly *Nicolas Williams Digital Effects Supervisor *Tricia Jellis Senior Effects Animators *Jason Gross *Keith Richardson *Adam Sera Digital Effects Animators *Alon David *Brad Dunbar Lead Comp Artist *Erin Gillgannon Comp Artists *Lester Cheung *Ryan Clarke *Cliff Rowe *Rob Starr Mortion Capture Manager *Richard Overington Motion Capture Assistant Director *Jordy Starling Motion Capture Technical Lead *Adam Hansen Senior Motion Capture Editor *Rob Hansen Motion Capture Editor *Jody Zoerb Motion Capture Studio Lead / Editor *Marcus Robinson Motion Capture Junior Editor *Kristy Sorgard Motion Capture Talent *Brenna O'Brien *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss Executive in Charge of Technology *Dave Fracchia Executive Assistant *Jane Boxer Manager of Software Development *Rob Hale *Eric Torin Software Technical Lead *Karen Chan Software Support *Nily Aharon *Dean Broadland *Nick Fowler *Rob Hale *Claude Martins *Che McNabb *Sarah Min *Paul Clayton Newman *Francois Painchaud *Allan Rempel *Bryn Wyka Manager of Information Technology *Wendi M. Davies Senior Systems Administrator *Terry Bates Systems Administrator *David Algar *Derrick Macpherson Desktop Administrators *Marvin Vasquez *Blake Wickman Director of Post and Technical Operations *Greg Story Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Video Post Production at *Mainframe Entertainment, Inc. Vancouver, Canada Post Production Manager *Nick Morton Film Colourist *Erin Gillgannon Media Room Operators *Lee Alexander *Scott Atkins *Jordan Atkinson *Jason Macintyre Facility Manager *Jeff Minuk Financial Controller *Lorilee Kozuska Production Accountants *Marie Sutherland *Kirsty Wilson Payroll Administrator *Pamela Linder Accounts Payable Clerk *Carleen Jurincic Dialogue Recording *Jason Frederickson Recording Studio *DBC Sound Inc. Vancouver, BC Dialoge Editor *Christine Mcleod Sound Effects Editor *Pat Haskill Foley Artist *Maureen Murphy Voice Over Mixer *Robert Hunter Foley Mixer *Gordon Sproule Assistant Sound Editor *Peter Eliuk Post Audio Coordinator *Amy Giammarco Sound Re-recording Mixers *Dean Giammarco *Bill Sheppard Dolby Surround Creative Consultants *Deborah Ava *Tiffany Breeden *Sy Chan *Patty Chen *Jessica Choi *Audrey Church *Lucy Costa *Larry Clayton *Spencer Davis *Dorothy De Leon *Ming Fan *Carrie Feigel *Steve Fireman *Ei Aikiko Fong *Chris Goff *Steve Gonzales *Marc Goodrich *Lindsay Hollingsworth *Heidi Kim *Tosh Kim *Paul King *Cassandra Kroskrity *Jason Kroskrity *Genevieve Leone *Daniel Lopez *Enrique Lopez *Maggie Luk *Lauren Malejan *Dara Meas *Richard Melohn *Kristine Moss *Tom Nickerson *Jill Nordquist *Kislap Ongchangco *Brandon Ozaki *Iliana Palma *Lori Pantel *Maria Ramirez *Rich Rivezzo *Juan Rodriguez *Laurie Sanderstellez *Laura Shamas *Kenny Tam *Karen Taylor *Tina Tomiyama *Ana Torres *Kim Tsai *Yone Tun *Odette Vandenberg *Nomi Vela *Natalie Villegas *Heide Waldorf Special Thanks *Richard Dickson *Tony Dimichele *Josephine Eke *Kevin Farr *Tim Kilpin *Sujata Luther *Jacqueline Mccook *Jim Mcgowan *Cassidy Park *Chuck Scothon *Drew Vollero And Especially Bob Eckert and Neil Friedman Film Onwnership Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is gthe author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Conventino and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. © 2006 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved. "Trust your true self." Barbie Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia Category:Credits